The Duel Terminal - Hero Signal
by TheUtopianSociety
Summary: When no one will defend the weak, there is only one action to take: look towards the skies and call out to a hero. Despite these self-made legends, all heroes have their beginnings and these are the humble beginnings of the greatest heroes the Duel Terminal has ever known.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Our main story tonight, the Dark Scorpion Burglars have yet to be caught and some crime experts predict that they may be visiting our fair city soon. More at si-."

The large television screen went black cutting off the time stamp for the news report. Bartholomew Watergate sat in a dark-brown leather chair, across from the television, massaging the bridge of his nose, irritated that nothing been done about the now infamous group of burglars. "So much for protecting everyone under the White Dragon Banner," thought Bart to himself.

Some light knocking from the twin doors that made up the entrance caught Bart's attention. "Master Bart, you have company," came the voice of an older gentleman as he allowed himself into Bartholomew's luxurious lounge through one half of the double-doored entrance. The man was bulky despite his older age and had a handsome ruggedness in his face. This man with pepper and salt colored hair had a faint smirk on his face as he entered. "A beautiful woman by the name of Claire Burns has arrived for your interview."

Bart smiled at his butler, Edward's, words. Edward wasn't wrong to act this way as it was Bart, not Claire, who called off their relationship over a year ago despite Edward's opposition. "Let her in, Edward."

"He already did," came another, more feminine, voice. The second door was pushed open to reveal a serious faced, blue-eyed woman with cherry blonde hair. She was in black slacks with a matching black button-up shirt, her "press" pass dangling off her neck. She also wore a dark red blazer along with similarly colored stiletto heels. Claire turned to look and smile at the butler. "It was nice seeing you again, Edward."

"And you, Miss Burns," replied Edward. "We could really use a woman around the house every now and then," he grumbled under his breath. Just as Bart opened his mouth to argue, Edward interrupted. "Now, if you'll both excuse me, I'm sure there is a lot to do around this house and I am not one to dilly dally." Edward gave a small bow to both Bart and then Claire before exiting the lounge and walking down the long, wide hallway to his other duties.

"Thank you, Mr. Noir," called Bart to his butler whose brisk pace had already carried him too far away to hear his employer's words of gratitude. Turning his attention to the attractive woman he was left with, Bart tried to find the right thing to say. "I hope it was easy enough to find the place," offered Bart with a grin.

"We spent more nights here than at my little apartment so yes, it was very easy to find the place," replied Claire, a little heat in her words.

Bart looked down and off to the side, his typical smile gone from his face as he realized he had started off on the most wrong of wrong foots. It was to be expected however. Claire had been wonderful to be with but the timing was wrong and Bart had other, more important matters to attend to. He hoped that everything would make sense after their interview concluded.

"Listen, Claire," he began only to be stopped by the cherry blonde's upraised palm.

"You don't have to, Bart," she said, her serious face growing soft if only for a moment, "I'm here for an interview and honestly, I'm excited as most anybody to see what it is you want to reveal. By the way, thanks for giving me the scoop. You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to," responded the strongly built man. "Anyways, yeah, let's get this thing going," said Bart as he motioned Claire to follow him to the elevator. "I hope you brought the camera like I told you to," he said as his own excitement slowly became obvious on his face.

"No, I forgot the camera and the voice recorder," said the blue-eyed woman with a wink. "Of course I did," confirmed Claire with a small smile of her own prompting a small laugh from the newly relaxed Bart. Funny, in great shape, and good looking on top of being rich; Bart was an incredible man with a heart of gold and seeing his inner kid come out like this made Claire realize she still missed the dark haired billionaire. "Maybe in another life," she whispered to herself. "Alright, Mr. Watergate, I'm going to start recording so try to keep your inner dork in check," teased Claire.

"Why of course, Miss Burns," returned Bart.

"3, 2, 1," counted down Claire as she ended it with a click of a button on the recorder at her hip. A small orb popped off the square box and began to float a few feet behind the pair. A small red light turned on and began blinking before it turned green giving, Claire her cue. "Claire Burns here with Fortune City's own, Bartholomew Watergate," she greeted the levitating camera. "Mr. Watergate, as we make our way down to your lab, is there anything you want to tell the viewers at home in preparation of what you plan to unveil to us in the next few minutes?"

"First of all, please, I prefer Bart," said the dark haired man as he turned around in the elevator to flash a big smile for the camera. Claire and her camera followed and luckily, the size of the metal box was more than spacious enough for all three. It began to descend as Bart spoke. "Second of all, yes there is. I want to tell the Fortunate Children of our city that there is no need to be afraid. Our world is full of archaic magic, technology beyond our understanding, and evil greater than we could have ever imagined possible. I want everyone to know, that I care and what I'm going to show you all today is the start of something truly great."

A small ping sounded in the elevator to announce that they had arrived at there destination. The double doors split open to allow the duo to walk out into Bart's lab. The white walled laboratory was full of computers, monitors, maps, and large glass cases. There was also a replica of Fortune City in the center of the room atop a sturdy looking wooden table.

"More than the advances I've helped make in the scientific community, this is my real life's work," declared Bart as he spread his arms and did a spin. "Don't worry, I don't have anything out that shouldn't be so feel free to videotape all of this."

"You couldn't stop me if you tried," said Claire softly as she tried to take everything in.

There was a massive map of the Duel Terminal taking up almost an entire wall. Interestingly, Fortune City, Full Moon City, Glory City, and Luck City, all of which are under the White Dragon Banner, were circled and connected by straight lines forming an X.

Claire scanned the room and let her eyes rest on a large dart like weapon. Towards the front tip it had a small metal guard that had an opening for what Claire assumed to be aiming. Most interesting though was that the blue and red weapon had a clear liquid in a connected container on top. The label on the case read "Bubble Blaster" which didn't seem very intimidating.

"Miss Burns, you can look at all your footage more closely later," came Bart's voice, snapping Claire back to reality. "It's time for the main event so if you could please follow me," he said with a large smile.

Claire followed along after Bart, sneaking long glances at weapons or maps or items inside cases whenever she could. Finally, the two arrived at six large, cylindrical cases. From left to right, the symbols of Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Light and Dark were emblazoned in the center of glass cases. Naked metal skeletons meant to hold up clothes or armor were present in all the cases except for Light, the inside of which was completely blacked out, and Water. The Water case however was not blacked out. Instead it was home to a suit of armor. Dark blue material was stretched over the metal prongs to give the suit a human look. Light blue boots, gloves, pauldrons, and chest armor were on display over the appropriate part of the armor. Most interesting however was the silver wrist gun and all the silver piping along with the two large silver tanks full of an unknown substance.

"Bart, what is this?" asked Claire, the reporter both confused and intrigued.

"This is Bubbleman, the Elemental Hero of Water," answered Bart, clearly very proud of his announcement.

"This . . . this is crazy, Bart," said Claire, her eyes full of hurt as she realized that Bart had left her to pursue the creation of the armor in front of her. "We are protected by the White Dragon Army, we don't need dreamy billionaires going out and playing superhero," she said, disgust audible in her tone.

"The White Dragon Army has done nothing about the Dark Scorpions, or Mataza the Zapper, or the Lady Assailant of Flames. This armor will let me do something about it. I can be hero this city needs."

"What, so you can stroke your ego?" she asked, anger clear in her voice.

"So I can protect people who need protecting," he answered.

The room grew quiet if only for a moment as a loud alarm began blaring over the speakers. The large monitor connected to what Claire knew would be a supercomputer turned on to reveal a news report.

* * *

"Kelvin Chambers of Fortune 5 News reporting to you live from outside Fortune City's Fine Fortune Building," announced the man, his light brown hair looking red due to his bright blazer. Moments ago, the silent alarm was tripped and we've just found out that the cause of this was Don Zaloog, leader of the Dark Scorpions, is holding everyone inside captive. We already know of at least three casualties as three bodies were tossed out of the building from some of the higher levels and taken away in body bags. We've yet to hear demands but the police gathered are already trying to get in contact with the infamous burglar." Kelvin walked over to a man in a black uniform, White Dragon insignia on the back of his shirt, who was speaking to a group of officers. "Excuse me, Captain Cloud, is there anything you can tell us about this incident?"

"Nothing that wouldn't jeopardize the lives of the people inside," replied the captain as he turned around. He had bright green eyes and an intense as he looked into the camera. His head was shaved and it was clear he wanted to get the situation under control. "Get this thing out of my way, we have lives to save." Alexander Cloud walked around the camera and went back to giving out orders.

* * *

Back in his lab, Bart was already underway changing into the Bubbleman suit. The dark blue material was tight on his muscles which Claire would have found appealing if not for her anger and worry in that moment. Taking a quick look at her, Bart noticed that his ex-girlfriend's face had gone pale with fear.

"Bart, I hadn't told you yet but I'm dating Kelvin," she said worriedly. "If you could -"

"Claire, stop," said Bart. "You don't have to say anything, just know that I'll do my best to keep everyone out there safe," he promised her as he slid the blue chest armor into position and locked on the shoulder guards.

"Including yourself?" asked Claire, old feelings igniting in this uncertain time.

Bart looked up at her, his boots and gloves on, he was in the middle of attaching the many silver pipes to different parts of his suit. "I'll do my best," he said unconvincingly.

Claire heard multiple clicks as everything seemed to fit together perfectly. "I know the police can't handle the Dark Scorpions. We call them burglars when they're really mercenaries. I just wish we were better prepared. I mean, look at you, all that armor and nothing for your face?"

"Don't be so sure," he answered as he finished double checking the two tanks on his back. He walked over to a table that was covered with a black cloth. "I didn't think I'd get to initiate step one of my plan so soon," said Bart with a smile. "This is the new face of justice."

Bart turned to face the camera as he brought the helmet down around his head. The helmet was light blue like the sturdier parts of his armor and had two horns jutting straight up above his head. They were covering his ears though a silver piece over each ear seemed to be what would help his auditory ability. Where his hair would be there was a dark blue half dome that seemed to be an especially strong material even when compared to the rest of the armor. The mask's sharp nose was framed by two lines that went diagonally towards the bridge of the nose before shooting out towards the ears and finally going up the length of tall, flat horns.

"Bubbleman is ready for action," announced the water warrior as the helmet closed with a click under his chin.

"Good luck, Bart," whispered Claire, regret obvious on her face. She could only hope that Bart's genius could give the city a chance to fight back against the infamous group.

Bubbleman nodded his head and turned, a long, white cape flowing out of the armor as he did. As her former lover walked away, Claire realized that he did look rather heroic.

* * *

"Don't try anything stupid and I promise that no one else will have to die," said the powerful looking man with the eyepatch, his rough voice doing more damage than good as no one was calmed by his words. "You over there," he said pointing to a pretty, young brunette in a burgundy colored skirt.

"W-what d-d-do you n-need?" she asked weakly.

"I need to publicly kill one person for the news and I want you to point that person out."

"What?" The young woman's eyes grew wide with shock. "P-please, I c-can't choose."

"That's right, leave Eaname alone," shouted one man.

Without turning to face the new voice, Don Zaloog grabbed the gun at his waste, cocked it and shot the man in the head. "The camera's didn't see that so you still have to choose," he said as he returned his gun to its holster, almost teasing the receptionist.

Eaname began to scan the room until she made eye contact with the person she'd been looking for. The heavyset man was covered in sweat and was furiously shaking his head.

"No, Eaname, please, not me. I'm sorry for everything last night."

"I-if you're g-going to k-k-kill someone, kill that p-pig," she stuttered angrily.

"That's a good girl," said the armored man. "You heard her, get up, fatty," said Don Zaloog as he walked over and forced the man to his feet.

"You bitch, Eaname," screamed the husky man. "You and the rest of the cows in the office would be lucky to be with a man like me. I'm the boss around this p-"

The loud man was cut off by Don Zaloog's gun finding its way into his mouth. "Shut up," ordered the irritated man. His one visible eye contorted in anger. "Remember this, McCollum, I'm the boss today. Now get your perverted ass moving," he commanded as he gave the squat man a hard shove forward.

Don Zaloog and Mr. McCollum, the man who ran the Fortune Building, made their way to the already shattered window so that everyone below could see them. Zaloog grabbed a walkie-talkie off his belt to speak over the loudspeakers around the building.

"To all those wondering why I'm doing this, the answer is simple," began Zaloog. "I got paid to do it by someone who really dislikes your city. As I speak, my fellow Dark Scorpions are running all the accounts connected to Fortune City Bank dry. Guess what, that's everyone who has a bank account in this city." Mr. McCollum was quietly balling on his knees in front of Zaloog. "Now, as for this man right here, he was selected as sacrifice, smile for the cameras fatso," mocked Zaloog. "This is what happens next. First, this bag of shit dies. Second, the Dark Scorpions and myself walk out of this building and kill anyone who gets in our way. Third, we leave this city a shell of its former self and go onto our next payday. Let's begin." Zaloog raised his boot and used it to push Mr. McCollum out of the window clearing.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseeeeee!" he screamed as he fell, "someone save me!"

"Sounds like you need a hero," came a mysterious voice. "Safety Bubble!" Bubbleman aimed his wrist gun at the space below Mr. McCollum and allowed a large bubble the size of a small car to form. Once ready, the bubble was sent flying, hit the outer wall of the Fortune Building causing it to flop to the ground and land perfectly below the falling man. Mr. McCollum landed safely on the bubble to the surprise of everyone. "Bubbleman saves the day."

"Oh no he doesn't," said Zaloog with a smile. The leader of the Dark Scorpions grabbed a knife from the back of his belt and threw it with all his might down at the husky man below.

"Bubble Gun," shouted Bubbleman as a single bubble exploded out of his wrist gun. The bubble connected with the thrown knife, the pop of the bubble redirecting the knife and launching it at the wall where the sharp edge easily cut into the concrete of the building.

"You're better than I thought, Bubblebitch," yelled Zaloog. "Let's make sure no one interrupts our fun." Zaloog reached into one of his pockets and brought out a small cylinder. He popped the lid off to reveal a red button.

Bubbleman and Captain Cloud of the FCPD immediately understood the implications and both men shouted out in vain, "everybody run!"

Don Zaloog pressed the button just as everyone turned to run. Bubbleman ran at Captain Cloud and tackled him to the floor. "Bubble Fortress!" He yelled as they fell, a large bubble beginning to incase both men as they landed.

The many bombs scattered all over the city released a small string of beeps before exploding. Cars on the street were launched into the air as bombs in the sewer system violently raised the road in mushroom clouds of blacktop and fire. Dark red flames engulfed many of the buildings within the work center as windows exploded outward due to the arid air forced out of the buildings. In the midst of all the heat, people could be heard screaming, whether it be in pain or calling out for help.

"No, no," mumbled Captain Cloud as if he were having a bad dream. "This can't be. Get off me!" he screamed as he shoved Bubbleman off of him.

The explosions done, flames now blanketed the city as if hell had been unleashed. Don Zaloog turned back to look at the crying woman. "Drop the act Meanae, kill everyone," he ordered.

"That's a shame, I was really getting into it, boss," replied the young woman as she wiped the ruined makeup of her face. "Consider everyone in here dead," she said with sadistic glee as she pulled a whip from a purse that was a few feet away.

"Eaname, what's going on?" Someone asked only to be cut down by the fierce lashing the female member of the Dark Scorpions gave him. "Go have fun, boss," she encouraged, receiving a nod from her leader.

Zaloog jumped out of the building as screams begun to sound from inside and landed comfortably on his feet despite the thirty story drop. He motioned for Captain Cloud to go fight him.

"You'll face justice today, Zaloog," said Captain Cloud.

"Not likely, Captain," challenged Zaloog.

The two men met in the middle of the flames, both throwing punches. Zaloog missed his punch while Cloud connected with the burglar's jaw. "Weakass punch, Captain," taunted Zaloog before dropping to his side and rolling forward, sweeping Cloud off his feet.

Cloud landed on his chest hard, some air knocked out of him. Zaloog rolled through to get behind Cloud and was already up and bringing a large boot down to stomp Cloud into the ground. Cloud was saved by a bubble that popped against the burglar's side and pushed Zaloog a few feet away.

"You're getting annoying," warned Zaloog as he turned to see the blue clad warrior, spitting a little blood that had been drawn from Captain Cloud's earlier punch.

"You're going to pay, Zaloog."

"Nah, boy, I'm going to get paid."

"Not on my watch!" thought Cloud as he jumped into the air and retrieved Zaloog's knife from the side of the building. "I am Captain Alexander Cloud of the Fortune City Police Department, and you, Don Zaloog are under arrest!" screamed the officer as he rushed the criminal's back.

"Thanks, mate, that's my favorite knife." Zaloog stuck his right arm back and caught Cloud's hand. The burglar spun on his heel and used Cloud's momentum to his advantage.

Not having enough time to register what was going on, Captain Cloud was brought down to one knee, lost the knife and had Zaloog's thick forearm against his neck choking the air out of him.

Bubbleman stood with the Bubblegun attached to his wrist raised and aimed at Zaloog. "Let him go," he ordered.

The gruff looking man grinned and began to speak, his voice sounding more rough than normal. "I'll let his spirit go into the great beyond." With that, Don Zaloog brought his knife down and into Captain Cloud's abdomen, dragging it upward diagonally. The deep gash bled immediately and Cloud was losing blood fast.

"You son of a bitch!" screamed Bubbleman as he launched a stream of bubbles at Zaloog.

The red and brown clad warrior threw his thick knife at the oncoming projectiles as he let the officer drop to the floor. With both hands free, he drew the two pistols at his hips and began to unload on the bubble bullets.

Bubbleman used Zaloog's time on defense to charge the man. The blue superhero shot a bubble at the floor and yelled, "Bubble Road." The bubble popped and created a carpet of slick liquid that allowed Bubbleman to slide at a fast pace toward Don Zaloog's legs.

Realizing Bubbleman's strategy, Zaloog jumped as the caped hero was inches away. The Dark Scorpion leader shifted his legs in midair and caught Bubbleman with a small kick to the back of the head as he slid underneath him. "Not good enough."

"Not smart enough. Bubble Ward," said Bubbleman as he fired a bubble at Captain Cloud. The bubble hit the downed officer in the wound and immediately closed it with a somewhat clear liquid. A second bubble expanded outward and formed a small defense for the officer after that.

Still on his Bubble Road, Bubbleman allowed the liquid to take him ten feet away from Zaloog before he placed his glove on the ground, the tips sticking firmly to the wet concrete and allowing him get his footing and start standing.

"Mate, I gotta ask, what made you go, 'Bubbles are going to be my gimmick'?" Zaloog was closing the distance between himself and the hero as he asked the question. He ran and tried to knee Bubbleman in the temple.

Bart was well trained however and despite the Bubbleman suit, was able to move around without limitation. He avoided the knee and circled around Zaloog so they stood back to back. Zaloog threw a blind backfist as he turned in place but Bubbleman jumped high into the air and did a backflip over Zaloog, releasing his long, white cape as he did in order to blind the criminal.

"Mock me if you must but just know that that's part of your downfall," replied Bubbleman. "To answer that question seriously, one thing," he said raising his right hand and sticking his index finger up. "Everyone underestimates bubbles." Bubbleman lifted his arm further to point upwards even though Zaloog was still struggling with the cape and couldn't see his antics.. "Bubble Blaster."

A large, floating bubble far above the ash clouds of the burning city popped and dropped the blue and red dart like weapon that was previously in Bubbleman's lab. Bubbleman effortlessly caught the dart inspired weapon and used the momentum to spin himself into position a mere five feet away from Zaloog. Bartholomew Watergate was smiling despite the tired muscles underneath his Bubbleman suit.

"I win, Don Zaloog," he announced.

"That's a joke, boy," fired back the burglar as he finally freed himself of the cumbersome cape.

On one knee, Bubble Blaster positioned on his shoulder and eyes looking through the opening in the guard, Bubbleman was ready. "Bubble Blaster, Burst!" He pressed the button and the liquid held in the container atop the bazooka like weapon was depleted in an instant.

The propeller behind the tip of the gun began to spin at an incredibly fast rate before unleashing a torrent of bubbles. The projectiles roared like thunder as they exploded outward. Zaloog was caught off guard by the sheer viciousness of the weapon's attack and had no time to react as he felt the heavy orbs hit his body and pop to cause a second wave of pain. The infamous burglar was lifted off his feet and forced into the wall of the building behind him, a crater forming from the impact. The onslaught of bubbles continued for a few seconds knocking the Don Zaloog unconscious long before the stream ended. As the propeller slowed to a stop, Zaloog's body fell limp and landed hard on the floor.

"Bubbleman saves the day," announced Bart tiredly, happy with his success. He dropped the weapon on his shoulder and used his hands to keep his balance. His weary muscles were just beginning to kick in when Bart heard someone.

"Aren't the good guys supposed to be a bit more humble?" asked an unknown, high pitched voice.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," came another voice, this second one more of a seductive purr than anything else.

"It don't matter, just get the boss out of there," came a third.

Bubbleman turned but could see no one.

"Up here little man," came voice that was much deeper than the rest.

Bubbleman looked up and rolled out of the way as a mountain of a man jumped out of the window that Don Zaloog had used earlier. The man was bald and had stiches running diagonally down over his right eye. His massive arms covered in bulging veins and a mace in his large hands gave the brown skinned man an intimidating look. The brown body armor and red pants that Zaloog wore seemed to inspire the big man's attire as well.

"Gorg the Strong, nice to meet you," boomed the man's voice as he effortlessly swung the large morningstar.

Bubbleman once again rolled out of the way only to have his legs taken out from underneath him as a sharp rope tightened around his ankles and pulled him upsidedown into th air.

"I got him," came the seductive voice from earlier.

"Good job, Meanae, you too Gorg," said a slimy looking blonde teenager as he walked into view. "Names Chick. That fine piece of ass over there is Meanae and Gorg you're familiar with. The brooding guy in the glasses behind you is Cliff," explained the young man.

"Shut up, Chick. Dead men don't need to know all that," said Cliff, annoyed. "Let's slit this guys neck and get the boss out of here."

"Don't you dare!" spat Don Zaloog, his voice sounding even more dry than before. "I'll kill the bastard myself, but not today."

"Boss, take it easy," said Cliff as he ran over to his leader. "We won't kill him, promise. Meanae, leave the bastard up there and let's just get our asses out of here."

"Alright, I'm not one to question the boss," agreed Meanae though not very convincingly. "Thorn Twin," she said as she pulled on her thorn covered whip. The long weapon glowed a dark purple before retracting into her hand, Bubbleman left trapped by some type of magic that had created a vine that now held him. "Until next time, Blue," she said with a wink before Bart was knocked out via mallet to the face.

* * *

Bart woke up to countless pains all over his body.

"Good morning, Master Bart," came the familiar voice of Edward Noir, Bart's butler.

"Edward, nice to see you," said Bart as he closed his eyes after making sure it really was his friend. "So, how much trouble am I in."

"None though you most definitely should be," answered Edward. "Captain Alexander Cloud is alive, if incredibly beat up, thanks to you. Him combined with Mr. McCollum of the Fortune Building and all the charity work and everyday work you do made you somewhat untouchable despite everything that happened. Not a single lawsuit has come your way."

"That's great."

"Not as great as the hope people have thanks to you," came a second familiar voice.

Bart opened his eyes again and was treated to pretty face of his former girlfriend. "Hey, Claire, sorry for cutting our interview so short," apologized Bart.

"I understand. The city needed Bubbleman and he did a lot even if he ended up upsidedown and trapped," she teased lightly.

Bart laughed a bit at the truth. "Yeah, not my finest moment."

"No, no it wasn't. But if these last four days have proven anything, it's that the people love you. I'm sorry for being so closed minded when I first saw the suit."

"Forget about it," said Bart as he had forgiven her reaction immediately. "Wait, four days?" asked a confused Bart. "Do you mean I've been out for four days?"

"Yes, Master Bart," confirmed Edward.

"What about the Dark Scorpions?"

"Gone . . . for now," replied Claire. "Anyways, I have to get going. I'm sure Edward can fill you in on everything else that you need to know."

Bart couldn't place it but he felt something was wrong with her. "Claire, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Bart, just happy you're alright," she said with sad smile. "I'll see you later. Get better." She made her way to door and closed it behind her as she left,

"Remind me to double check on her later, Edward. For now, tell me everything."

* * *

I know where my suit is and I want it back. I'm not stupid, I know why Bart took it from me. It is powerful, definitely more so than his Bubbleman suit. Still, I can be trusted with that power. Bart, we could have been a team but instead you tried to deny me my ultimate achievement, In that case, I'll just have to succeed without you. Suit against suit, blaster against blaster, man against man, I'll always come out on top because the hero always wins.

(From the Journal of Roy Lightman)


	2. Chapter 2: Clouds

Chapter 2: Clouds

Fortune City was abuzz with excitement on this warm afternoon in the park. A large press conference was being held by the FCPD in Frank Fortune Memorial Park to welcome back the returning Captain Alexander Cloud who was critically injured in the Dark Scorpion attack and Bartholomew Watergate who was credited with stopping said attack. A large stage and seating area had been set up that morning in preparation of the event and thanks to location of the park, the shadows cast by the many skyscrapers kept everyone in attendance cool despite the warmer climate in other parts of the city. Captain Cloud had just finished his speech and was about to answer three questions before introducing the real man of the hour.

"Yes, you, from Full Moon City," said Captain Cloud as he pointed at a fairly pale man with gray-blue eyes.

"Thank you, Captain. Marcus Madison from the Full Moon Tribune," he said introducing himself. "I just wanted to know, what actions are the FCPD going to take as it relates to Mr. Watergate? While I understand the temporary immunity he's been granted as he was able to protect the assets of Fortune City Bank's patrons as well as help stop the Dark Scorpion attack, surely something must be done with what is essentially vigilante justice. Comments?"

The man with the piercing green eyes cleared his throat. "Goodness, starting off with a tough one," said Captain Cloud prompting a few small chuckles. "Well, Mr. Madison, I'm honestly not at liberty to say much about that. What happens to Bartholomew Watergate is beyond me, I won't be the one making the call and to be honest, I doubt I'll be consulted to help make that call." Cloud took a small towel off the podium to wipe his shaved head. "As for today, I can only say thank you to Mr. Watergate because I might not be up here to speak with all of you had it not been for him. Yes he took the law into his own hands but at the same time, he did a lot of good. Next question, Miss Burns, you're up."

"Thank you, Captain," said a grateful Claire as she got a bit closer to the stage Captain Cloud was standing on. "I want to know what is being done to prevent such a disastrous event from occurring in our fair city again?"

Cloud let out a rough chuckle at the question as he scratched an itch under his chin. "You have a knack for putting me on the spot Miss Burns, and this after Mr. Madison nearly floored me," he replied, resulting in a smile or laughter from those in attendance. Claire Burns had made a name for herself for always asking difficult questions. "What are we doing to prevent such an event from happening again?" he repeated the question, paraphrasing a bit. "All I can say is that we're doing all that we possibly can. Actually, you know what, I apologize to my higher ups but we were just going to reveal it in a few days anyways so if you really must know, we're experimenting," revealed Cloud to the sudden intrigue of everyone. The man in uniform was looking for the right words to say next. "We've brought the brightest minds in and we're hoping to get a super soldier program going. You're all looking at guinea pig one."

"Captain Cloud."

"Alex."

"Captain Alexander."

"Cloud."

All the reporters immediately started calling out in the hopes of asking the final question.

Captain Cloud sighed. "No, I'm in trouble for telling you that much, forget the third question, I've given you plenty. Now come on, put your hands together for the real man of the hour. Bartholomew Watergate, get up here and save me from these savages," he introduced.

Bart walked onto center stage from behind a curtain to cheers and clapping from the normal bystanders as well as the press. Bart shook Captain Cloud's hand, whispering "I'm glad you're doing well", before taking the captain's spot behind the podium.

"Alright, where to begin?" Bart asked the microphone.

* * *

"He's a good man, that Watergate," said a black-haired woman. "Didn't you say went to school with him, Anthony?"

"Yeah, college," replied a man with dark green hair and two large, white-feathered wings poking out of the back of his lab coat. "He was also going to be a meteorologist but somewhere along the way he got some crazy ideas for how to harness Cloudian's into energy. Sure enough, his already big fortune grew; makes a guy wish he would have thought of it first."

"Says the richest Harpie I've ever met," retorted the winged man's peer. "Here I am, a beautiful, intelligent, funny woman," she said as she hugged herself, "no money unlike some people, and no man. What is a girl to do?"

Anthony laughed, "I don't know, Rae, you really have it all. Besides money I mean."

"Maybe I should stop going by Rae. It makes me sound like a guy," suggested the woman as she pulled a pair of glasses out of her own lab coat and placed them on her face. "Hello, I'm Raven and I am a prize so give me your money," she said in an overly seductive voice much to her coworker's amusement. "Stop laughing, it's not like you've ever asked me out either, you jerk."

"Uh-huh, first off, we work together and second of all, Fortune City doesn't exactly like the Harpie race. An interracial couple, we'd get killed out there," explained Anthony, making sure to stick his tongue out at Raven as he finished.

"Have you not been watching the news, the biggest hero right now is Watergate," said Raven as if she were trying to explain something simple to a child. "I know it doesn't exactly show but Watergate is one eighth Atlantean so the bigots are making progress. Besides, that's racist if you won't date me because I don't have wings. I'm named after a bird, that's close enough."

Anthony had to admit that he had always found Raven incredibly attractive. She was in excellent shape even compared to the physically superior Harpie race, she had soft, lovely features and her beautiful face was graced with a wonderfully white smile. That and she truly was as intelligent and funny as she had mentioned previously. Despite the sexual tension that Anthony had always sensed was there, he had never attempted to ask out his coworker.

"Rae, I would," began the green-haired man, somewhat hesitantly, "but like I said, we work together. We're at the top of our game when we work together and if we were to break up, we would still have to see each other, every day. And we don't exactly have other coworkers to keep us from interacting with each other," Anthony reminded her as he motioned to the otherwise empty room.

"Well, Anthony, it's simple," started the dark haired woman, rather confidently,"treat my like a queen every day so that you don't mess up and if you do mess up, just quit," she said with a smile as she tapped the winged man on the nose.

Despite himself, Anthony chuckled. "Okay, okay, Rae . . . Raven," he corrected when he received a dirty look, "would you care to join me for dinner sometime? Maybe as soon as sometime this weekend."

"After three years of working together and six months of waiting, that actually sounds pretty nice," she said with a girlish laugh.

Anthony gave her a confused look, "you've only liked me for six months?"

"Well, you've always been hot but there were things to do. Besides, I had that break up a while ago and I didn't want you to think I just wanted you on the rebound," she explained. "I needed to make sure you knew I was only dating you for your money," she laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well how sweet of you, Miss Black."

"I thought you would like that Mr. Nest."

The two locked eyes and just smiled at each other. Three years of working together had made them very comfortable with one another. Unfortunately for them, the alarm went off before the stare progressed beyond that as some of their equipment had picked up new readings.

"What the hell?" asked Anthony as he walked over to the main computer in their lab. "Rae, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" The winged man moved to allow his future date a look at the readings.

"Where the fuck did that Cloudian System come from?" Raven asked in disbelief. "We've been all clear for months. All our readings said that rainy season was actually going to come a bit late this year and now this."

Anthony was fast at work looking through the cameras on their sky equipment trying to pinpoint the cause of the looming dangerous weather. "Found it, there's a Turbulence up there eating up the Smokeballs. It's right above the city"

"Damn it, you're going to go out there aren't you?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"That's why you and I were hired, right? To keep the Cloudians from wreaking havoc on our city. Who cares if it was unexpected?"

"I do, did you already forget we have a date," asked Raven, even more annoyed at this point.

"It'll be quick so don't worry about me," he said to her with a smile as he removed his lab coat. "Don't go Dark, the Turbulence just started eating so it's still weak. I'll be there and back before you know it."

"Keep an eye out for trouble, I'll be ready if you need me," she reassured Anthony.

"Thanks," he said as he turned away from her to face a large open doorway. He clasped his hands together as if to pray. "Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, you who has blessed the Harpie race with the strength of the wind, I plead with you now to cover me in your green aura. Bestow on me a Hero Mask that shall allow me to soar into the sky and roam among clouds."

Anthony pulled his hands apart and a mask made of green feathers formed, a tuft of darker green feathers spiked upwards on the forhead of the mask. A stylized red spike design surrounded the otherwise white eyes of the mask. Anthony raised the mask and brought it down on his head. He was surrounded by green light as skin tight green body armor appeared, dark green feathers appearing on his forearms and below his knee. His fingernails grew longer and three red claws with razor sharp talons grew out above his left arm. His feet became red talons as well, ferocious like those on birds of prey. Stone like armor beginning at his chest ran down his abdomen ending where four talons came out of his skin around his navel. Green and white pauldrons had formed over his shoulders. Armor had also manifested along the tops of his wings, a red jewel in each piece.

"Avian, ready to take flight," he announced as he ran towards the opening. He jumped over the long balcony's railing and allowed his wings to carry him up and into the sky.

Raven looked on a little jealous that her transformation wasn't as fast as she loved to fly as much as anyone. "Maybe next time," she mused as she turned back to the computer. "Now let's see if I can figure out where you came from, Mr. Turbulance."

* * *

"Master Bart, I realize you're having fun out there but something rather strange has come to my attention," came Edward's voice through Bart's earpiece.

Even though Bart was still answering questions for the many excited reporters, a finger in the air silenced all of them at once as he looked down at the stage to concentrate on his butler's voice coming through his earpiece. "What is it, Edward?"

"There appears to be Turbulence with a capital T up in the sky above us. There are more than enough Smoke Balls up there for things to turn nasty fast."

"Cloudians? I could have sworn we were going to be clear for at least two more months," replied Bart. "Alright, that's fine, I'll collect some of them while they're around." Bart looked up to see many wide eyed faces looking back at him. "I'm sorry, folks, but I'm afraid something has come up," announced the billionaire as he pulled a small, glass case with blue liquid out of his dark blue slacks. "You're in for a treat," he said with a smile as he opened the container.

A bubble began to form at the top. Though average looking at first, the sphere began to grow. The blue liquid went from the size of a normal bubble to the size of a large man within seconds, all the while still staying attached to the top of the glass container.

"Resize Bubble a complete success, Edward, mark it down," ordered Bart as his experiment had worked perfectly. With the bubble at it's maximum size, Bart brought it down around himself, the strange orb enveloping him. Bart pulled the container into the bubble as well leaving everyone with the strange sight of an oversized blue bubble on stage.

A small twitch followed by a much larger one showed that there was movement going on within the now shrinking sphere. As the sphere shrunk in size it began to form what appeared to be limbs. The viscous, blue liquid began to take a more defined shape around Bart within until finally the sphere popped from the front, the uncompromised sides flowing backwards to form the cape of the newly emerging blue colored hero.

"I am Bubbleman," announced Bart with a wide smile. The reporters and spectators all looked on with excitement, a few cheering at their hero's arrival. The eye designs on the long eared blue mask of Bubbleman came to life as his mask's display activated. Looking up, Bubbleman activated the supervision granted by his mask and saw a green figure flying up towards the Turbulence. "You're a hero Anthony, whether you know it yet or not," Bubbleman whispered to himself, a small grin on his face.

Raising the silver Bubble Gun on his right arm, Bubbleman activated his tech. "Bubble Ballon," he said as another large sphere began to grow out of the silver nozzle. As it grew it began to carry Bubbleman into the air. Slowly at first but picking up speed until he had left the citizens of Fortune City far below him.

Now in the clouds and looking ahead, Bart could see his fellow Alumni using guerilla tactics in his battle against the Cloudian Turbulence. Avian, the appropriately named heroic form of Anthony Nest, was using the red talons on his left arm to tear at the ghostly green form of the concentrated wind. The Turbulence was releasing a haunting sound like screams in the wind as it's gaseous body was ripped apart.

"Bubble Walk," said Bubbleman as he allowed the large sphere carrying him to pop before creating bubbles around his feet in order to keep himself airborne. He ran through the sky at the Turbulence.

Having immediately taken notice of the blue crusader, Avian had positioned himself so that he would wind up next to the running Bubbleman after his next attack. The green warrior rushed the Turbulence, swiping at it before flying by. He did a wide turn in order to slow himself next to Bubbleman.

"What are you doing here, Bart?"

"Come on, Avian, use the other name, I'm all dressed up for it," replied Bart, ignoring Avian's question.

The two charging men attacked Turbulence once it was within range, both throwing a punch that once more went straight through the ghostly being. Avian continued his tactic and flew speedily by but Bubbleman stayed in place in order to throw different combinations of punches and kicks.

"Bart, get away from it," yelled Avian in a small panic.

The green bird-man's fears became reality as the large green form of the Turbulence used its massive right hand to grip Bubbleman's body. The green Cloudian raised Bubbleman into the air and brought him down into its cyclone-like body.

Bubbleman screamed from the pain as the sharp wind within the Cloudian began to cut at him. His body suit, while not tearing, was only offering him enough protection to keep him alive.

"Dammit! Feather Wind!" screamed Avian as he furiously began to flap his wings in the direction of the Turbulence and the trapped Bubbleman. The powerful, feather carrying wind hit the Cloudian and slowed the chaotic wind vortex that was its body. Avian kept flapping his wings until his goal was achieved, his blue comrade was released from the Turbulence's body. The water warrior fell fast, the sphere's around his feet missing allowing his fall.

"Bubbleman," called out Avian as he flew for the falling billionaire. Going as fast as he could, Avian was almost within arm's length when he heard the billionaire speak.

"I knew you were a hero, Avian," responded Bubbleman's falling body. His blue body began to spin as it fell which allowed the caped warrior to readjust and place his feet below his body. "Bubble Walk," he said once more as the winged warrior slowed down before him.

"What the hell is this all about, Bart?" asked Avian.

"Oh, come on, you just called me Bubbleman and now you're back to Bart," replied Bubbleman with exaggerated disappointment. "As for your question, I've been scouting you and the pretty girl you work with. I think you guys would be perfect Elemen- watch out," he warned as he shoved Avian backwards and out of the way of a powerful gust from the Turbulence above them.

"We've pissed it off."

"No, Bart, you've pissed me off. That was stupid and I know you know better than to fight a Cloudian head on like that."

Bubbleman frowned at Avian's insistence of using the name Bart. "I know but I was kind of testing you and I'm sorry but we'll talk about it later, I promise," he said giving the bird-man a slight grin. "Let's kick this things ass, Avian," said the excited blue warrior, raising one open palm for a high-five

"Feather Shoot," said Avian as he flapped his wings with so much strength that the resulting air pressure moved Bubbleman. As the Harpie warrior's wings came forward, two feathers, one from each wing, was sent flying at the Turbulence.

The Turbulence let out it's phantom moan once as it put its arm up to defend itself. The wings easily pierced through the slowed wind that made up the Turbulence's body, the newly created holes slowly expanding outward from the twin wounds.

"Done. Let's talk," said Avian as he turned back to face Bubbleman. The green form of the Turbulence disappeared behind him.

* * *

"I'm flattered, but I can't join you, Bart."

"Oh come on, Anthony," said Raven and Bart in unison.

"Thank you," said a grateful Bart to the dark haired beauty. "This is a great opportunity for you and the Cloudian Center. Imagine all the funding, on top of mine, that you'll receive if you join the Elemental Heroes."

"He's got a point," agreed Raven as she removed her glasses from her face. "This is once in a lifetime, Anthony. You always go out of your way to help people anyways. You really are a hero with the work you do here and besides, I'll hold down the fort while you're out on your heroic missions."

"If it's so great then why don't you join?" questioned the irritated male Harpie.

"Because I don't have full control of my powers yet and because, like I just told you, I'm going to hold down the fort," she snapped back.

"Just know that a spot is always open for you whenever you feel ready, Raven," said Bart as he placed his blue gauntlet on her shoulder.

"Hands off, Bart, that's my girl-" Anthony's face reddened as he caught himself far too late into his thought.

Not at all bothered by the slight outburst, Raven moved away from Bart and snuggled up under Anthony's arm. "He's right, Mr. Watergate, I'm his girl and he's my boy which is why I know he accepts."

"Rae, you can't just make a decision like that for me," Anthony argued weakly as he further regretted his emotions getting the better of him.

"Yes, she can."

"Yes, I can."

Bart and Raven looked at one another and smiled before looking back at the winged man.

"Sleep on it, Anthony, that's all I ask," said Bart as he stuck out his hand.

Anthony shook Bart's hand. "I'm just going to give you the same answer tomorrow but fine."

* * *

Anthony tucked his wings and allowed himself to fall onto the unoccupied part of the bed. His heart was beating quickly and his breath was a bit labored. A bead of sweat was making its way down his forehead as well. He looked over the fair skinned woman next to him and smiled.

"I certainly didn't expect that after the first date," he said, smiling at the blue-eyed woman.

"Shut up," replied Raven as she leaned over to kiss the male Harpie. She was returning the large smile.

Anthony met her halfway, pulling her a bit closer to himself as he did allowing Raven an easier time of running her smooth hands up and down his muscular body.

"I had a really great time, Rae," began the green haired Harpie. "I hope we can do this again soon."

"I'd like that," she replied. "I hope this doesn't ruin the mood but have you thought about it?"

Anthony laughed knowing that Raven had done her best not to bring up Bubbleman's invitation during their dinner together. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat before looking into the blue eyes anxiously staring back at him and saying, "I'm going to join."

Raven squeeled in excitement, a girlish tendency that Anthony had grown accustomed to and grown to love, and hugged her winged date closer to her own body. "That settles it, round three is a go," she said as she rolled onto Anthony's larger body and mounted him. "I'm the dominant type when I'm on top," she said with a wink.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle it," replied Anthony as black mist began to snake around his body. His eyes widened as he realized Raven was locking him down. "I've never done this before," he nervously admitted.

"That makes this even hotter," she said with glee as she began to strongly kiss the winged man.

* * *

Three weeks of relative peace and quiet passed before Bartholomew Watergate had the pleasure of participating in another press conference. Bart and Anthony had worked together to keep crime down as well as keep a closer eye on the Cloudian System that had inexplicably appeared above Fortune City during the last few weeks. Luckily, where the Cloudian System was concerned, there seemed to only be Smoke Balls in the sky which, while harmless on their own, would prove dangerous if more mature Cloudian's appeared to swallow them up.

All that was unimportant today however as it was the day for the big unveiling of the man beneath the Avian mask. Once more, Frank Fortune Memorial Park was packed with press and citizens as people were eagerly waiting the introduction of their city's newest hero.

Bart walked out onto the stage and there he shook hands with Mayor John Goodman, Captain of the Fortune City Police Department, Alexander Cloud, and one of the Cloudian Center's two Storm Prevention Officers, Raven Black.

John Goodman had been incredibly receptive of Bartholomew and his plan to create a group of superheroes to protect the city. Mr. Goodman had been away on business in Full Moon City and was only allowed to return a week ago due to security concerns. He immediately met with Bartholomew where he expressed his sincerest gratitude and his intent to be as much help to the Elemental Heroes as he possibly and legally could.

Alexander Cloud, better known as simply Captain Cloud was of course at the conference as well. He was dressed in the normal uniform for an FCPD officer, an outfit that consisted of a black button up shirt and matching black tactical pants, both with gold trimming. The badge over his heart marked his rank. Captain Cloud was holding his hat in his left hand as Bart shook his right. Though subtle, Bart thought that Captain Cloud's skin was looking slightly blue.

Moving on, Bart shook Raven's hands. The relatively tall woman was eye level with Bart thanks to her tall, black heels. She wore a black business skirt and black business jacket over a dark blue shirt. She wore her hair in a ponytail, her natural bangs pulled back and out of her face, and was also donning her glasses completing her rather professional look. Bart was most happy to see her as he credited her for convincing Anthony to join the Elemental Heroes and furthermore, take part in this event.

The press conference was used for a few things including giving a small update on Captain Cloud's super soldier procedure progress. The large scar that he would have had from Don Zaloog carving his body up was completely gone much to the surprise of everyone in attendance. Raven was there to give an update on the Cloudian's as well as to answer questions once Anthony was revealed to be Avian. Finally, the Mayor had expressed his appreciation of everyone's efforts before quickly turning things over to Bart.

Walking up to the podium at the forefront of the stage, Bart looked out into the small sea of people and gave them all a large, knowing smile. He didn't have to say anything.

"Bubbleman is old news, you guys want to talk to the shiny new hero so come on down from up there Avian," said Bart over the speakers.

A figure that looked like a large green bird descended rapidly from the sky and landed heroically on center stage. The figure straightened and looked out at everyone's excited, wide eyes. Avian purposely had his wings completely stretched to showcase his impressive wingspan. After a moment, he tucked them close to his back and walked over to Bart where he shook the billionaire's hand.

Stepping out of the way, Bubbleman's alter ego allowed Avian to get in front of the mic. "I'll get this started correctly," announced Avian as he removed the feather covered mask from his face. His armor evaporated into green aura that was sucked into the Hero Mask and then that too disappeared leaving Anthony Nest, well-known royal from the Harpie Kingdom standing before the crowd. Anthony was dressed in a grey suit with a dark green dress shirt that matched his medium length, slicked back hair. His two, white feather wings were poking out through holes in the back of his suit. "My name is Anthony Nest, Harpie Kingdom runaway and Cloudian Center Storm Prevention Officer. Any questions?"

The many members of the vast amount of media outlets went crazy as they began to bombard Anthony with a spectrum of inquiries. In the background of all this, Raven and Bart looked at each other and smiled. They were both happy that, at least for today, Anthony wasn't being looked at as just a dangerous Harpie, but rather as the hero he'd been for years.

* * *

I saw you in the park today, Bart. People are fired up for what it is you're doing with the Elemental Heroes. Get your group together, find allies, beat foes, gain the city's favor, it doesn't matter. When I arrive, all of that will come crashing down because I will expose you as a fraud. I am the true hero of this story.

(From the journal of Roy Lightman)


End file.
